Multipole cylindrical permanent magnets are widely used as rotors for conventional stepper motors. Conventional stepper motor rotors are as small as 0.2" in diameter with 8 alternating magnetic poles around their circumference. These rotors can be fabricated and polarized using standard technology. Specifically, such rotors are fabricated from a cylinder of magnetic material and polarized using fixtures made by threading standard gauge wire through holes in a block of phenolic or other suitable insulating material. The threading of the wire through the holes is done in a serpentine pattern generating the alternating poles of the rotor when a high current pulse is fired through the wires. This method is applicable when the requirements for the number of poles and the pole pitch are modest. However, as the number of poles increase, for example a 20 pole roller having a diameter of only 0.13", the pitch must be 0.2"; an increase by a factor of 10 in making the magnetized poles closer than that attained by use of the magnetizing fixtures known in the prior art.